Sweet
by contagiousTrain
Summary: Marshall visits Prince Gumball a little late and makes it up to him with... well, smut. Short-one shot, with a suckish plot. Yaoi and SMUT.


**Sweet**

**A/N: This is for 'B3N DR0WN3D' because she's an awesome follower and I told her I'd write this for her. AND I didn't write this by myself, 'Darren The Madman and Insanity' (check out his stories; guy's got some good ones) wrote the sex part and a friend of mine that has no account on her helped me edit and write stuff when she felt like it. I don't own Adventure Time and this is yaoi or boyXboy, so if you don't like it I suggest you leave **_**now. **_**Enjoy~!**

Prince Gumball sighs and looks in the mirror, fidgeting with his shirt. He huffs in disappointment and takes off his pants, calling for Peppermint Maid. The prince paces in his boxers and stops again in front of the mirror. He wants to look nice for Marshall Lee; who's supposed to visit tonight. Gumball smiles and grabs his sleep-shirt off of his bed, it used to be Marshall's and Gumball loved it.

"Yes, my Lord?" Peppermint walks into the prince's room, holding a bag. She smiles and holds out the bag for the prince. Taking it, Gumball peaks inside and giggles.

"Thank you," Gumball reaches into the bag and pulls out a pink scarf and a beige leather jacket. He places them on his mattress, trying to nonchalantly to tuck Marshall's shirt beneath a pillow. The prince walks over to the front of the mirror and picks up the pants from earlier, tugging them on. He throws on the jacket and scarf, smiling at himself in the mirror and anticipating Marshall's visit.

-o-o-o-

A disappointed prince takes off his coat and sets it on his desk, folding it nicely. Marshall didn't come; he was probably with Fionna, taking her to do who-knows-what. He takes his bottoms off for the second time this evening and plops down on his bed, face down. His clock ticks and the tired prince glared at the time. It's almost two in the morning.

Gumball's eyes flutter closed and he yawns, falling asleep. Suddenly the scarf tightens around his neck. The prince awakens out of his sleep and off of his bed. Quickly, he pulls off the scarf from around his neck, yelping. For a moment, he thought someone had tried to strangle the sleep-deprived prince in his sleep he searches the room to find it completely empty.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Gumball crawls off the floor and changes into his sleep shirt. He runs his eyes and walks into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Gumwad?" Gumball pauses from brushing his incisors and drops his toothbrush. He spits into the sink and slowly tip-toes back to the main part of his room. His eyes widen at the sight of Marshall, sprawled out on the prince's bed. Gumball walks over to the vampire king and sits on the corner farthest from Marshall. "Hey, Gumball?"

Gumball feels the need move as Marshall shifts and the prince looks over his shoulder to glare at Marshall. He stops himself from frowning when he realizes just how close Marshall has moved to him. They're only a foot away from each other, causing Gumball to blush. "Y-yes," the tense prince asks.

"Do you hate me?" Marshall scoots closer, laying his hand on Gumball's. The prince recoils, falling off the bed and landing on his butt with a face as red as a tomato.

After calming himself, Gumball rises from the floor, places his hands on his hips and shakes his head. "I don't hate you. I just wish you weren't so careless."

"Awww, you're worried about me, Gum-gum?" Marshall chuckles. The vampire swiftly jerks Gumwad into a hug, causing them both to fall back onto the bed. "That's adorable."

"M-Marshall Lee?"

"Hmm?" Marshall rests his head on Gumball's chest murmuring song lyrics. Gumball strains his neck and ears to listen to the song Marshall's singing. "Hello, my candy-coated darling. It's your vanilla baby, I'm here to say I love you and I always have. I find out so amusing, I used to be confused and afraid that you would never love me back," the words Marshall's singing trails off into a soft hum.

"Marshall, what are you singing?"

"A song." Marshall looks up resting his head on Gumball's chest and smirks. The prince blushes again and pecks a kiss to Marshall's head, clenching his eyes shut, and waiting for Marshall to react. His lids open as cool lips press light trails of kisses along Gumball's jaw. His body shivers as he feels Marshall's tongue cascade down his neck, sucking and nipping at the tender pink skin. He runs his tongue down Gumball's throat and along the rim of the prince's shirt, all the while slithering his hands underneath Gumball's shirt and roaming his chest with cool nimble fingers, causing Gumball to shiver and moan with each passing second. "Don't worry Gummy; I'll go easy on you." Marshall whispers into the prince's ear, making him tremble.

Marshall moves up to capture Gumball's lips with his own, harshly. Gumball moans and smiles as Marshall's tongue snakes across the prince's lips, probing for an entrance. The smaller of the two giggles softly, parting his lips, allowing Marshall's tongue to explore his mouth.

"M-Marshall." Gumball manages to breathe out.

"Hmm?" Marshall asks, pulling away.

"Can I...be the..." Gumball stuttered on his words, gasping, as Marshall slides off his own shirt, revealing the muscular plains of the vampire king's body.

"Does Gumwad want to be the man here tonight?" Marshall asks mockingly. He chuckles as the prince glares at him. "Oh, settle down Gummy. Besides, you have to be hard to do anything first," Marshall says, slyly, causing Gumball's body to tense up. Marshall's hand creeps towards Gumball's boxers, to only find him wearing none. "So you were already prepared, huh?" Marshall says, bending his head down and positioning his body over Gumball, licking the base of Gumball's member and trailing down to his genitals.

Gumball's member stiffens and throbs as Marshall continues his actions, circling his tongue over the prince's tip and deep-throating the royal member. Gumball lets out a series of small moans, griping hand fulls of Marshall's hair, forcing him to take the prince deeper. Marshall's tongue continues to wrap around Gumball's member stroking every inch as his serpent tongue licks his inner foreskin, eliciting moans and shivers of ecstasy. Gumball pulls Marshall up towards his face, gazing into the other's eyes. Gumball closes the gap between them with a deep kiss. Marshall stands there shocked as he feels Gumball's cherry flavored tongue, enjoying the taste and trying his hardest to not sink his teeth into the prince. Gumball's tongue searches and roams all of Marshall's mouth sometimes wrestling with Marshall's tongue for dominance.

The two moan into each other's mouth in contempt, Marshall too deep into the feeling to notice Gumball slowly inching his hand around and under the bed. Gumball grabs something as Marshall's eyes close, enjoying the steamy moment. He felt something on his hand before he could question what it is; he's thrown onto the bed forcibly. Marshall hears small clanking and strains to see that Gumball has put a pair of handcuffs on his hands. Gumball jumps on him, quickly handcuffing the other side of the cuffs to the bed posts; speedily he goes for another pair, handcuffing Marshall's feet to the other bed posts.

"Uh, Gummy?" Marshall asks, somewhat shaken.

"Yes?" Gumball asks as he turns around with lust-clouded eyes. He crawls towards Marshall, smiling. Marshall notices how erect Gumball's member is, seeing veins along the ends as it throbs with anticipation.

"Gumball I think I'm having- ugh!" Marshall tries to speak as Gumball puts a gag ball in his mouth. Gumball positions himself along Marshall's entrance. Marshall, having second thoughts about this, yells out muffled yells. Gumball forcibly inserts himself into Marshall, feeling his member nice and thigh as well as warm not expecting that from a cold blooded person like Marshall. Gumball bites his bottom lip as he begins to pump himself into Marshall, slowly building up speed and getting deeper with every thrust.

Marshall bites hard on the ball as he feels his member begin to harden with surprising pain and pleasure. Gumball looks towards Marshall and notices his slowly rising erection; he swiftly grabs it with his hand and begins to pump it, causing Marshall to scream with ecstasy. Gumball picks up speed, both with his hips and his hand, unaware of Marshall's handcuffs begin to break. Gumball continues to thrust his member deep within Marshall. Marshall finally breaks from his bindings and he throws Gumball off of and out of him.

Gumball stares at Marshall with fear, then, allows his eyes to move from Marshall's, towards the vampire's erect member, slightly throbbing from the hand job; a small amount of semen begins to drip out.

"We're far from over, Pinky." Marshall growls, putting his weight on Gumball's chest and forcing him down. Gumball slightly trembles in fear at what might come next. He closes his eyes, waiting for pain. He opens his eyes to find Marshall taking in his cock. "Get ready Gummy." Marshall growls in warning as he begins to thrust his hips, clench his walls around Gumball's member. Gumball groans in pleasure as Marshall begins to pick up speed, Gumball beginning to feel a small amount of pain but was overcome from the feeling of something building up. "Gumball, grab it." Marshall growled. Gumball's eyes nit together, confused by the request.

"M-Marshall, what are you-?"

"My dick; stroke it _now_." Marshall growled, making the prince yelp. He quickly began to stroke Marshall erect member. Marshall quickens again on his pace and so does Gumball. Both of their members beginning to twitch, Marshall grabs Gumball from the collar of his shirt and brings him to his face, slipping his serpent tongue inside Gumball's mouth. Their tongues dance inside each other's mouths as they finally come, Gumball's load filing Marshall, some starting to leak out. Marshall's hand finds its way to his member, pumping it a few times before coming all over Gumball's shirt.

Both the vampire and the prince breathe heavily from their love making. Marshall rests upon Gumball's shirt, ignoring the semen. "That was amazing right, Gumball." Marshall tells the exhausted prince. Gumball breathes out a barely audible response, causing Marshall to smirk. "Good, 'cause you better be ready."

"For what?" Gumball pants, hearing Marshall's satanic chuckle.

"For round two."


End file.
